Germany's Little Sister (REWRITE)
by geshagurl
Summary: Germany gets sick of his little sister's behavior and asks for help disciplining her since Gilbert is no help. WARNING THIS STORY HAS ADULT CONTENT AND MATTERS THAT COULD BE TRIGGERING TO SOME. READ AT OWN RISK.
1. Chapter 1

AN: First chapter of the rewrite! Not much of the story has changed or will for now, but hopefully this is much better! Read and review please and thank you, I'd like to hear back on if I've improved!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or anything other than Seraphina(Mecklenburg-Vorpommern OC)

Chapter One: The Start

A younger Ludwig looked down at his new-born sister, his blue eyes narrowed, "She looks like you. She is going to be a trouble maker."

Gilbert shook his hand, laughing, "Bruder, you have to learn to loosen up! I hope our little sister will not be so up-tight."

Ludwig huffed, sticking his nose in the air before turning and stomping, "She had better at least be tidy."

~Twenty Years Later~

Seraphina had grown into a beautiful young woman, long white hair that went down to the back and bright red eyes that just constantly took in her surroundings. She was small, much smaller than either of her siblings. Ludwig was a grown man now, about twenty five in appearances, and had filled out very well. Gilbert had never seemed to age, constantly the old man.

It had been a normal day in Germany's household. Seraphina was doing something in the kitchen that most likely involved making a huge mess. Gilbert was in the living room playing a video game having finally come up from his room to "socialize" with his favorite siblings. And Ludwig was in his study working on some papers. Overall it was going well, until there was a loud crash in the kitchen, followed by a delighted string of laughter from the albino woman in there. She had been making cake, deciding that the icing was the first priority in the process, and there was now pink goo all over the counter, the floor, her white dress, her hair, and even her skin. Seraphina didn't really care at all though and just picked up the bowl and sat it back down on the counter before going over to the ingredients she had already put on the other counter. The small woman grunted as she lifted to bag of flour to pour into the bowl, knowing exactly when to stop and placing it back where it belonged.

By that point Ludwig had already stopped his work and made his way into the kitchen to grab himself a beer and relax for a moment. But his already high stress levels increased as he saw his sister covered in icing and currently beating the flour with a spoon for an unknown reason, she always did things for no reason in his opinion. He stared at her for a moment, before his eyes strayed to the floor where there was a puddle of pink icing on the floor, and he sighed, "...Seraphina. What are you doing?"

"Making a cake, obviously," she replied, glancing over her shoulder and grinning at him, "What are you doing? I see you are not glued to your computer any more!"

"I meant with the mess," he growled, ignoring her comment and going and grabbing a beer, "You had better clean up after yourself this time."

She scoffed, looking back at the flour mixture, "You are not the boss of me. I will do as I please."

Ludwig gripped the bottle tightly, turning on his heel and moving to stand by her, "You will clean up this mess. As long as you are under my roof, you will follow my rules. Clean up your mess!" Straightening, Sera turned to look at him, one hand still on the edge of the bowl she was mixing, her eyes narrowing. Ludwig watched her carefully, holding up his other hand, "Seraphina Beilschmidt. You'd be wise to rethink the decision I know that you're about to make." The frown on her lips turned into an almost innocent smile and she gently pushed the bowl off the counter and onto the floor.

A white cloud filled Ludwig's vision and he stood there for a moment in shock. His entire front half was covered in flour and Sera was trying to hold in her laughter, her hand over her mouth. Ludwig's eye started to twitch, followed by his hand shaking, and then finally he yelled, "Go to your room!"

Seraphina blinked at that, then turned and bolted into the living room, going over to Gilbert and throwing her arms around his shoulders, hiding behind him as much as the couch would allow, "Gil! Bruder! Luddy is being very mean to me for no reason! He is trying to get me in trouble!" Pausing his game, the older albino looked at her, confused until Ludwig followed her in, wiping flour off his bright red face, his anger very clear.

"Don't you dare try to tell him lies! Gilbert you know very well how she is!" Ludwig ground out from his clenched teeth, his hands opening and closing as if he was ready to lunge for the girl currently clinging to their eldest brother.

"Gil would know if I was lying! He is awesome and knows exactly how you can be towards me!" Sera hissed back, sticking her tongue out at the blonde when Gilbert turned back to look at him, a pleased smile on his lips.

"I know, schwester, don't worry too much! Just go up to your room, I'll take care of West and keep him calm," Gilbert said, patting Sera's arm and standing up as she scurried off to do just that, sending one last smirk over her shoulder as she skipped up the stairs. Gilbert sighed and patted Ludwig's back, "You need a shower, Lud. Maybe clean up the kitchen first though, ja?"

Ludwig's jaw dropped as Gilbert saved his game and turned it off, heading back down to his room in the basement. Cursing under his breath, the German stomped into the kitchen and grabbed a broom and dust pan, about to get to cleaning when his phone rang. Of course it was the song he despised that Seraphina had set as his ringtone. How she got his phone again without him noticing he would never know. But with Du Hast denn Schonsten Arsch der Welt blaring out of his pocket he had to answer just to get the song out of his head, "Beilschmidt."

"Oh! Privet, Germany," a very familiar, child-like voice answered in return. Ludwig's eyes widened as he wondered why the Russian was calling him, but then he started thinking, ignoring the fact that the other had continued talking, "I was calling to ask you for a favor!"

Ludwig didn't respond for a moment, still lost in thought as the Russian tried to get his attention, until he finally spoke again, "I will listen. If you do a favor for me…."

Ivan smirked as he listened to Ludwig, leaning back in his chair and propping his feet up on the table, "Until next time, Germany." He hung up the phone and twirled it around in his hand slowly before turning it on and smiling at the screen, "Wonderful."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This is a WARNING, anything bad that will happen is this story will happen after this point. If you don't wish to read anything that could possibly be triggering (i.e. physical and mental abuse, non-consensual sex, etc…) I would suggest not reading the rest of this fanfiction as there will be a lot of all of this. I would like no hate for it and if you have any issues please contact me via PM and as long as you're civil about things I will listen to your side. Thank you! And for those of you moving on, enjoy the story and please give me feedback! Constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Also I don't own anything other than Seraphina/Mecklenburg-Vorpommern OC**

Chapter Two: The Cheating

"You really did something so nice for me?" Sera asked Ludwig as she ran around her room, pausing only to make sure her ears weren't deceiving her, her smile practically blinding at this point. "Are you completely sure?"

Ludwig just waved a hand dismissively, "Ja, ja, don't thank me, I'm just as excited for this as you are. You're going to be so relaxed I won't have to deal with you afterwards." He watched her run around her room, gathering clothes and stuffing them into a purple messenger bag, "There's no need for so many clothes, you're only staying for one night."

She pulled yet another dress out of her closet and put it in the bag, smiling over at him, "You never know how many clothes you'll need! What if I spill mud on one? And then a drink on the other? Then I will have to wear one of them around and both are stained! It is a girl thing, you would not understand!"

The blonde just sighed and shook his head, turning out of his sister's room, "Just meet me down at the car when you're finished packing."

"I will!" She quickly skipped over to him, hugging him tightly around the waist and pecking his back lovingly, "Danke, bruder. I can be mean sometimes, this is very nice of you to do for me." Ludwig paused, almost rethinking his plans, until she pulled away and pinched his arm lightly, "That does not mean I will stop though, it is my favorite past time." To which he just scowled and walked off, going to wait in the car for her.

He didn't have to wait long. Sera came out not even three minutes later. Her hair was up in a bun, most likely to keep it from getting dirty from the mud at the "spa" Ludwig was taking her to for her birthday. Even if her birthday was actually the day after. She was never one to complain about getting a present early and she wasn't going to start now. Ludwig started the car, turning up the music to keep from having to listen to her chatter on and on. The closer they got to their destination the more something ate away at his mind. But he shook it off when he heard her singing at the top of her lungs to yet another song he didn't like and stomped on the brakes when he finally got to the Russian's vacation house that resided in Germany.

Ludwig was surprised when he was told that Ivan was already in town. Which was strange considering he hardly ever left his own country. But Ludwig once again just shrugged it off, more than a little fed up with his sister's actions and hoping that being absolutely humiliated would help her realize she should be a little nicer to him and a little tidier. Wincing at a particularly loud screech from the albino, he added quieter to his list of things and looked over at her, "We're here, Seraphina. Get your things."

Sera looked up from his glove box, putting the manual she had been flipping through and gave him a curious look after she saw where they were, "This is Russia's house here, ja? Why are we here?"

"He knows where the best spa is, his sisters enjoy going there very often. I told him to take you and then put it on my card. Now go on, it will close soon if you keep taking your time like this," Ludwig murmured, watching her quickly unbuckle and reach behind them into the back seats to get her bag, before leaning over and pecking him on the cheek again.

"Danke again, bruder, this means a lot. It will be very relaxing and I have been a little stressed lately," Sera chirped as she hopped out of the car and slammed the door, much to Ludwig's chagrin, and then skipped off towards the house. She turned and waved at him again, yelling, "I will see you tomorrow! Have fun with your alone time!" And then she went up to the door, knocking gently.

Ludwig waved back, a small smirk on his lips, and spoke out loud to himself, "Ja. Maybe tomorrow you will be put into your place. I won't have to deal with the obnoxious messes and sounds you constantly make any longer." And with that he drove off ready to enjoy his time without his sister around.

Seraphina on the other hand was wary to go into the house, bouncing from one foot to the other nervously as she waited for a response. Once she had seen her brother drive away she frowned. Usually he waited until someone let her in before he drove off. It was odd behavior from him and she turned to watch him drive off. With her back to the door and her attention focused on him she failed to hear it open. So when she turned back to knock again due to the amount of time that had passed without it opening she squeaked in surprise. Giggling nervously, she reached out and pushed it open more before going in looking around curiously and then screeching when the door slammed behind her. She twirled around quickly to see who it was that had closed the door and took a step back when she saw no one there. Immediately she knew something was wrong and reached into her messenger bag to get her cell phone to call Gilbert, since now she was just wanting to go home. Just as she was about to turn it on she saw something in the reflection. She squinted at it, trying to figure out what it was, until she looked over her shoulder and her eyes widened, "...wha-"

And then she felt an explosion of pain on the side of her head and the world went black.

**AN: This is really the last chance to stop reading. Final warning, from now on it should be very clear where this story is headed.**

Sera groaned as she regained consciousness, blinking her eyes open slowly. There was a dim lamp on a small nightstand next to her that gave her a small ring of yellow light. She moved her left arm to wipe the drool off her mouth from her heavy sleep, she was definitely not a pretty sleeper and always drooled all over her pillow. When her arm didn't move she, in her sleepy stupor, almost panicked thinking it was gone. Tugging on her arm she glanced up to see a handcuff attached to her wrist and the other to the bedpost. She moved the right arm and was relieved to see at least that one was free. Her head was aching and she rubbed the sorest part of it gently, carefully sitting herself up and looking around. The rest of the room was dark and a little cold. The only thing she could see was a tiny red pinprick of light which she thought was odd but this entire situation was already pretty odd. There was some movement in the corner of the room. Her eyes snapped over to it, unsure of how to react to any of this.

"You are finally awake. Good."

When he spoke she let out a nervous laugh and squirmed on the bed, "Herr Russland...do you know what is going on?"

The room suddenly brightened and Sera brought up her free hand to shield her eyes, squinting at the Russian man as they adjusted. He was smiling almost politely, his arms crossed over his chest. The most strange thing to her was the fact he wasn't wearing his coat. Only his scarf and a long sleeve white shirt tucked into his usual forest green pants which were tucked into his boots. If anything he looked even bigger without the coat, which she thought was the reason he looked so big in the first place. She could never remember seeing him without his coat on or seeing him very much period. There was never much of a reason for her to be anywhere near the man, since she was just a state of a country. Ludwig would be the one to deal with the other countries when it came to certain matters and Ivan wasn't one of the countries she or anyone she knew hung out with on a regular basis besides on business. So, Sera just offered him a small smile back, unsure as to if that was the correct response but too nervous to think of anything else. This seemed to make his smile grow and he walked towards her, "I know very well what is going on, but do you, snezhinka?"

Not knowing much of the Russian language, aside from the few essential things like asking for directions or where the restrooms are, Sera just assumed it was the Russian way of saying her name, "I do not know…I would not be asking if I did."

"There is some of the mouth Germany was talking about. That is not something you should be doing here," Ivan said, sitting on the edge of the bed and flicking the handcuff, "Let me explain. Your brother is tired of your treatment of him. Says you are messy, loud, and disrespectful. He asked me personally to teach you a lesson. Asking me to humiliate you, but gave me no clear instructions," Pointing one large finger to the camera, he chuckled and said, "I thought on it while you were asleep and an idea flew into my head. A brilliant idea in my own opinion! Everyone will see you at the most humiliating moment in your life."

The smile that had been on her face had melted away as he spoke and was replaced with a look of unease. Sera scooted away from him as much as she could, not at all liking the sound of that, "What do you mean by that, Herr Braginsky?" Looking anywhere but at him, she tried to look around for something within reach to protect herself if need be. There wasn't anything around her besides the lamp and that was just a little too far for her to get and she glanced back at him quickly as he spoke.

"That is not how you are to be addressing me! From now on, it is going to be Master to you," he happily spoke, reaching over and gently playing with the handcuff that was around her wrist, not at all in any hurry to do anything.

Sera turned to look at him, her stubborn anger coming out quickly at something so audacious, "Herr Braginsky, I will not go around calling you that! It is not right!" Ivan didn't turn his head from the handcuff, but he looked over at Seraphina, who was trying to jerk her arm from the handcuff and his touch, and tightened it. She let out a yelp of pain and struggled even more as the metal bit into her delicate flesh, "Stop that! Get it off, it is hurting me!"

He chuckled again, grabbing her wrist just below the cuff, "Then start calling me by my title, not my name. I am above you and will be addressed as such." Ivan looked at her arm and hummed, jerking it towards him and getting another cry of pain, "Let this be lesson one, you will learn respect." Sera hissed and glared at him, not saying anything at this point. Her arm was now throbbing and it was definitely bruised. Her silence didn't last long though as he squeezed just a little harder, "Do you understand?"

"Ja."

Releasing her arm, he frowned, "I want no German spoken to me. English or Russian only. And you forgot to finish your sentence."

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I will like this handcuff taken off, thank you," Sera replied, turning her head away from him and sticking her nose in the air, her fear hiding behind her anger at this point, "I would also like to go home. That would be nice."

Ivan stared at her for a moment, then stood up and promptly backhanded her, still just smiling, "There is that attitude your brother mentioned...do not worry, that will be gone when I am through." Sera would have been sent off the bed if it weren't for the handcuff. Though it did cut into her skin and blood started to drip down her arm and almost dislocated said arm. Tears formed in her eyes and she bit her tongue hard to keep from actually crying. Her cheek was bright red and it felt like she had just gotten hit with a sledgehammer rather than a hand. The Russian man smiled again and reached into his pocket, taking out the handcuff key and holding it in front of her, "Address me properly and you will be able to get free of those." Sera glared at him as she pressed her lips into a thin line, her chin jutting out defiantly and her eyes, while being watery and obviously showing some pain, were just as challenging. His smile turned into a smirk, "Your brother is not aware of the gift he has given me. Breaking you will be fun."

"Versucht mich, Arschloch," she hissed, breaking not only one but both of the new rules he had given her. And then she made her third fatal mistake and she spat at him, grinning triumphantly as she watched it slide down his cheek.

He wiped the spit off his chin with his sleeve with a blank look on his face. Something about that instead of the creepy smile made Sera's heart skip a beat in fear. She almost even apologized for it. But the second she opened her mouth his hand shot out and he backhanded her again. Then grabbed her by the back of her head, his fingers digging into her skull, and snapped her head back so she was looking at the ceiling and growled in her ear, "You are going to learn some respect. I was going to go easy at first. Now there will be none of that."

**To be continued…**

All right peeps. I wanna get some feedback before the next chapter goes up! I really do want to know if it's any better, what you think of the characters, the story, and stuff like that. Only one is needed to move on!


End file.
